Winter Pursuit
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Harry a besoin que Draco l'aide à trouver Greg Goyle avant qu'un tueur psychotique ne le fasse. Draco est plus intéressé par poursuivre Harry.


**Auteur : Cheryl Dyson  
**

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-reader :** Ginlyzee

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Winter Pursuit de _**Cheryl Dyson**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

xxxx

L'arrivée de son ex-Némésis était inattendue, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Aussi loin que Draco s'en souvienne, cela faisait 3 ans qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois l'Icône de la Pureté et de la Perfection.

Quand l'elfe de maison annonça Harry Potter, la première pensée de Draco fut de se demander d'un air coupable ce qu'il avait pu faire pour justifier une visite de l'Elu. Rien d'illégal… dernièrement. Au-dessus de cela, il y avait l'envie forte et outragée de le mettre dehors. La troisième émotion était la curiosité, qui surpassa efficacement les autres.

« Fais-le entrer, » dit doucement Draco après avoir parcouru brièvement la pièce du regard pour vérifier que l'endroit était acceptable. Ce n'était pas le Manoir Malfoy, mais la maison que Draco avait acheté à Bath était presque aussi élégante, juste moitié moins grande. Les signes extérieurs de noblesse étaient en place, de toute façon. Le marbre, les peintures, les tapis, le statuaire et le cristal. Tous criaient la richesse et le privilège. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour intimider Potter le Paysan.

Draco ne s'embêta pas à se lever quand il fut conduit à l'intérieur du bureau. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil favori avec une cheville appuyée sur un genou et un livre sur les genoux. Il s'attendait à voir une ancienne version du garçon à lunettes, grand et maigre, tel qu'il l'avait laissé à Poudlard. Ce qu'il vit fut un homme grand, confiant et en incroyable bonne santé. Draco dut serrer les dents pour ne pas être bouche bée. Potter portait un pantalon noir et des bottes, avec un pull à col roulé gris foncé – du cachemire, si Draco était bon juge, et il l'était – et une cape noire. Ses horribles lunettes avaient été remplacées par une légère armature en argent qui semblait surligner ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux, merci Merlin, étaient toujours indisciplinés, et un peu trop longs pour être à la mode.

Les yeux de Potter étaient calmes quand il entra dans la pièce, ignorants l'environnement impressionnant, entièrement concentrés sur Draco. Le grand professionnel, c'était Potter. Comme d'habitude, Draco travailla à la destruction de ce vernis de concentration.

« Quelle charmante surprise, Potter, » dit-il amicalement. « Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

Cela fonctionna encore mieux qu'il ne l'espérait. Potter s'arrêta immédiatement, et ce qu'il était prêt à dire mourut sur ses lèvres. Il cligna des yeux stupidement.

« Un verre ? » Répéta Draco. « Une libation ? Un breuvage ? Un liquide rafraîchissant ? »

Potter rougit, rappelant immédiatement à Draco le garçon qu'il avait aimé à s'en tourmenter.

« Non, merci, » dit-il poliment. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ne ressemblant plus au confiant héros qui avait tué Voldemort avec bravade et un simple Expelliarmus.

En le regardant, Draco eut une révélation. Soudain, il réalisa exactement ce qui lui avait manqué durant ces trois dernières années. La passion. Ces trois dernières minutes, il avait expérimenté l'incertitude, la colère, la fierté, la supériorité, la curiosité, et l'intérêt. Cela lui vint soudainement à l'esprit que l'interaction des émotions qui l'assaillaient toujours quand il était avec Potter, lui avaient manqué. Merde… Harry Potter lui avait manqué !

Le choc fut suffisant pour que Draco s'asseye droit comme un i. Le lourd livre glissa bruyamment sur le sol. La baguette de Potter fut dans sa main en un clin d'œil, et il prit une pose défensive. Draco éclata de rire.

« Par Merlin, tu es nerveux, Potter, » dit-il. Et rapide. En tout cas, ses réflexes d'attrapeur de Quidditch étaient encore plus aiguisés depuis la guerre. Le Gryffondor se redressa et rougit avant de ranger sa baguette.

« Une habitude, » marmonna-t-il. Draco enjamba le livre en se levant. Il s'approcha pour se retrouver en face de Potter, sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop près. Il était entré dans l'espace personnel de Potter, forçant le Gryffondor à lever les yeux – les lever ! – vers Draco. C'était une surprise agréable de découvrir qu'il était plus grand que Potter. Il ne dominait pas le Gryffondor, mais ces quelques centimètres étaient suffisants pour impliquer un subtil avantage.

La mâchoire de Potter se contracta et Draco sut qu'il mourait d'envie de reculer. Apparemment, personne ne s'était jamais immiscé dans l'espace vital de « l'Elu » Harry Potter. Il oscilla légèrement, puis rassembla sa fierté Gryffondorienne. Les yeux verts se plissèrent, mais retinrent ceux de Draco fermement.

Ils étaient ainsi, enfermés dans cette silencieuse bataille de volontés, quand Pansy entra. Draco l'entendit haleter, mais il ne détourna pas son regard de Potter. Cependant, le Gryffondor profita de l'opportunité pour reculer, se tournant légèrement pour faire face à Pansy.

« Potter, » dit-elle, semblant surprise et ennuyée en même temps. « A quoi devons-nous ce… plaisir ? »

« Je ne suis pas là par plaisir, j'en ai peur, mais pour affaires. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où je peux trouver Gregory Goyle ? »

Pansy se moqua de Draco avec son expression la plus vide. Heureusement, elle était vraiment bonne pour cacher ses émotions. Potter soupira, percevant clairement qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer d'elle. Il se retourna vers Draco avec un mouvement rapide qui le fit reculer de quelques pas – à nouveau dans la zone de sécurité.

« Je sais où il vit, » dit Draco avec un haussement d'épaules. « Pourquoi ? »

« Nous pensons qu'il pourrait être en danger, » dit Potter.

Draco ne dit rien, mais son incrédulité dut être évidente pour l'Elu dû à une quelconque osmose mystérieuse.

« Je suis sérieux. Quelqu'un a tué d'anciens Mangemorts, après les avoir chassés. Un membre d'un groupe d'autodéfense. »

Draco offrit à Potter un autre de ses regards vides brevetés, doutant que le Ministère essaye vraiment de trouver le dit tueur. Potter réussit une fois de plus à creuser derrière le vide.

« Je vais les arrêter, » jura-t-il. « Je suis ici en partie parce que tu es aussi en danger. »

« Tu es là pour me protéger ? N'est-ce pas mignon ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Potter. »

Les yeux verts lancèrent des éclairs rageurs. « S'il te plaît, peux-tu simplement m'amener auprès de Goyle ? Le temps est précieux. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux. »

Il s'approcha à nouveau de Potter et prit le biceps gauche de l'Auror d'une poigne ferme alors que celui-ci tirait sa baguette de sa main droite. Pansy empoigna le bras de Draco.

« Je viens aussi, » dit-elle. Draco sentit une pointe d'agacement. Elle tolérait à peine Greg. Elle ne voulait simplement pas laisser Draco seul avec Potter. Pansy était sacrément perspicace ; il devait le reconnaître. Elle avait manifestement sentit l'intérêt décroissant de Draco à son égard. La demande en mariage dont elle avait très envie était restée au fond de la gorge de Draco tellement de fois qu'il ne pouvait plus les compter ; il était incapable de la faire passer ses lèvres.

Il pressa fermement Potter contre lui et murmura la formule magique dans les cheveux de l'Elu, sentant leur douceur contre ses lèvres et buvant leur odeur pure.

A l'instant où ils apparurent, Potter le repoussa d'un mouvement brusque, la baguette brandie et les yeux balayant la zone. Merde, il faisait froid. Ils étaient devant la petite maisonnette de Greg, perchée sur une falaise accidentée de Cornouailles, à des kilomètres de tout. Goyle aimait sa solitude ces jours-ci. Une fine couche de neige saupoudrait le sol et le vent était cinglant.

« Merde ! » Dit Pansy et elle disparut. Potter cligna des yeux un moment, mais Draco savait qu'elle était repartie à Bath uniquement pour aller prendre des habits plus chauds. Elle ne laisserait jamais Draco seul avec le Super Auror Elégant.

« Qu'est-ce que fait Goyle ici ? » Demanda Potter alors que Draco s'approchait de la porte et examinait les protections. Elles étaient au minimum – ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Il élève des Alpagas, où quelque chose comme ça. Il est devenu un sacré ermite depuis que Vince… eh bien… » La voix de Draco se tut. Merde, ça ne devrait plus être douloureux après tant d'années, et Vince était devenu un vrai salaud à la fin, après les avoir presque tous tués avec ce satané feu. La main de Potter toucha son bras un moment. Draco rencontra les yeux verts, et fut surpris par la sympathie qu'il y trouva. Sacré Potter. Peut-être que tout ce remuage d'émotions n'était pas une bonne chose finalement.

Draco poussa la porte et entra. Le Lumos de Potter éclaira la place comme un petit soleil. L'Auror semblait manifestement prêt pour tout.

« Tu vois quelque chose d'inhabituel ? » Demanda Potter.

Les yeux de Draco se portèrent immédiatement sur la petite table au centre de la pièce. Pour une telle brute en apparence, Greg était étonnamment bien organisé. La table était normalement complètement nue, mais aujourd'hui un coquillage était posé au milieu de la table, ressemblant à une simple décoration.

« Je sais où il est allé, » dit Draco au moment où Pansy entrait. Elle portait une épaisse cape en hermine et en lança une autre à Draco. Il lui sourit et elle lui renvoya un sourire méprisant. Oh oui, elle était mécontente de lui. Draco attacha la cape et marcha vers Potter.

« Greg est à Pembrokeshire. Viens, Pans. »

Elle se dépêcha et prit l'épaule de Draco alors qu'il glissait un bras autour de la taille de Potter et écrasait leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre. Potter haleta, puis ils transplanèrent.

Potter le repoussa quand ils apparurent sur la plage rocailleuse, mais Draco ne libéra pas le Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Siffla Pansy dans son oreille comme Potter s'arrachait de la poigne de Draco avec un regard furieux.

Draco les ignora tous les deux, ses yeux balayant le paysage. Pourquoi Greg viendrait-il ici ?

« Pourquoi viendrait-il ici ? » Demanda Potter.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais c'est ici que nous – » En fait, il ne voulait pas partager cette histoire avec Potter. Lui et Greg avaient marché sur cette plage déserte pendant des heures en parlant de Vince. Greg avait sangloté à plusieurs reprises. Draco pensait que Vince avait été un crétin royal la plupart du temps, mais Vince et Greg avaient été ensembles quasiment depuis leur naissance. La mort de Vince l'avait presque tué.

Draco fit claquer ses doigts. « Il y a une grotte. »

Il les promena un moment sur la plage, Pansy se plaignant amèrement des rochers, à tel point que Draco faillit lui dire sèchement de retourner à la maison. Il tint sa langue, sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Draco allait entrer dans la grotte quand Potter le tira en arrière en agrippant son bras. L'Auror leva sa baguette et entra, chargeant comme un brave héros Gryffondor.

Ce n'était pas une grande grotte. Elle était à peine assez haute pour se tenir debout, et pas plus profonde que trois mètres. Draco s'entassa derrière Potter, bien qu'avec un simple Lumos il était clair que la pièce était vide.

« Pourquoi ici ? » Demanda-t-il, tenant haut sa baguette allumée et ignorant les épaules de Draco contre les siennes. Draco regarda autour de lui, forcé d'admettre qu'il n'en savait rien. Lui et Greg étaient entrés dans la grotte uniquement parce que Draco voulait chercher du lichen cladonia, un ingrédient pour les potions.

Potter se tourna pour le regarder, légèrement éclairé par la baguette, et une fois de plus Draco fut frappé de voir à quel point l'Auror était attirant. Il maudit silencieusement la présence de Pansy, qui tendit le bras et tenta d'attraper son épaule pour maintenir son équilibre. Il utilisa son action comme une opportunité pour s'appuyer encore plus fermement contre Potter.

Les yeux verts s'élargirent, et il tendit instinctivement le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Une main se fixa sur le biceps de Draco, et l'esprit du Serpentard transféra cette image directement dans une chambre à coucher, représentant Potter le saisissant avec ces yeux agrandis par la passion. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Potter s'éloigna si rapidement qu'il se cogna presque la tête contre le mur de la grotte.

Draco garda un visage inexpressif, même s'il voulait rire à gorge déployée d'une joie malfaisante. Les yeux de Potter glissèrent pour fixer intensément le mur près de la tête de Draco. Il se tourna pour voir une entaille blanche sur le mur.

« Dégât dû à une formule magique, » dit rapidement Potter. Il aurait dû le savoir. Draco dégrisa et Potter ajouta, « c'est récent. »

« Mais comment – ? »

« Comment quoi ? » Demanda Pansy, mais Potter savait précisément ce que Draco voulait dire.

« Une formule de pistage. Elle a été placée soit sur Goyle, soit sur quelque chose qu'il portait. »

« Donc ils peuvent le suivre n'importe où ? » Demanda Draco brusquement. Potter acquiesça. « Comment ça marche ? »

« Ce n'est pas instantané. Si Goyle transplane, ça prendra quelques minutes à son poursuivant pour s'orienter, le localiser et le suivre. »

« Mais seulement quelques minutes. »

« Oui, et plus le saut est long, plus ça prend du temps pour relocaliser la cible. »

« Jusqu'à ce que la victime soit trop fatiguée pour transplaner plus loin, » ajouta Draco. Potter le regarda sobrement et acquiesça. Draco fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le fait que Greg soit poursuivi par un assaillant inconnu. L'inquiétude dut se voir sur son visage, car Potter tendit subitement le bras et toucha son poignet. Cela surprit assez Draco pour que son regard accroche celui de Potter, mais l'Auror ne s'éloigna pas.

« Pourquoi viendrait-il ici ? » Demanda Potter. « Pourquoi laisser le coquillage sur la table pour te guider ici ? »

Draco s'étonna de sa déduction et essaya d'oublier la sensation des doigts de Potter sur son poignet – le contact peau contre peau qui envoyait des décharges électriques dans ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il devait se concentrer sur Greg. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi dans cette grotte ?

Draco repensa à sa dernière visite. Il avait cherché du lichen sur les murs de la grotte, et Greg avait… quoi ? Marché dans toute la pièce, babillé avec agitation. Zut, il l'avait complètement ignoré.

Soudain, sa respiration se raccourcit et il couvrit la main de Potter avec la sienne. Draco la serra et sourit largement.

« Je me rappelle. »

Draco s'éloigna de Potter à contrecœur et marcha jusqu'à l'arrière de la grotte. Greg avait trouvé une poche naturelle dans le mur du fond. Il avait demandé en plaisantant si Draco avait quelque chose à cacher.

Draco tendit le bras dans l'espace sombre et rencontra un morceau de parchemin. La note était à peine lisible, et avait manifestement été écrite rapidement.

Poursuivi par quelqu'un qui essaie de me tuer. Je vais aller aux endroits D m'a toujours emmené. Si je suis trop fatigué, j'irai au Ministère. Pas sûr, même si ce sont peut-être eux qui en ont après moi.

Il passa la note à Potter, qui jura.

« Zut. Si seulement il était venu en premier chez nous ! »

Draco n'était pas d'accord. Si Greg était allé au Ministère, il aurait été privé de cette charmante réunion avec Potter. Potter lui repassa la note.

« Bien. Où irait-il en premier ? »

Draco réfléchit fortement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'endroits où il avait emmené Greg. Un petit nombre, peut-être, ce qui simplifiait les choses.

« Il a probablement essayé un plus long saut, » dit Draco résolument. « Essayons la Villa. »

Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Potter et le rapprocha. Potter soupira, se résignant apparemment aux maltraitances de Draco. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Pansy. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans l'épaule de Draco quand ils transplanèrent. Il les emmena dans le salon de la Villa des Malfoys à Marseille. Potter bondit et fit son brandissement de baguette breveté d'Auror. Pansy ne libéra pas Draco, et elle s'approcha pour lui siffler dans l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Draco ? » Gronda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Pansy chérie ? » Ronronna-t-il. Ses yeux fixaient Potter alors que le Gryffondor passait de porte en porte.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que tu es juste en train de faire chier Potter, ou envisages-tu sérieusement de… ? »

« Baiser avec son corps ? » Demanda-t-il franchement en laissant ses yeux glisser sur les formes tendues de l'Auror. Les jambes de Potter étaient longues et s'appuyaient sur ce qui devait être un cul parfait, bien que Draco ne puisse pas en être sûr à cause de la cape sombre. Draco sourit, imaginant enlever ces habits de ce corps délicieux. « Il est terriblement sexy, non ? »

Draco se débarrassa de sa main, qui avait commencé de le blesser même à travers la cape en hermine. Celle-ci portait de bonnes griffes.

« Je ne représente rien pour toi, Draco ? » Cria-t-elle alors que Potter entrait dans une autre pièce. Draco réfléchit à sa question.

« Bien sûr que tu représentes quelque chose pour moi, Pans. » Céda-t-il. Après tout, si les choses ne marchaient pas avec Potter, il n'était pas nécessaire de rentrer pour trouver un lit vide.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça serait, exactement ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Draco fut épargné de répondre par le retour de l'Elu.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit ici, » dit Potter.

« Devrions-nous attendre ? » Demanda Draco.

Potter secoua la tête. « Non… il pourrait avoir été… »

Attrapé maintenant, termina pour lui Draco. Il se sentait un peu coupable de convoiter Potter alors que son ami était en danger. Ensuite, Potter s'approcha assez pour le toucher et une bonne part de la culpabilité de Draco s'évapora.

« Où maintenant ? » Demanda Potter comme Draco drapait un bras autour de ses épaules et que Pansy saisissait le biceps de Draco dans une poigne de mort.

« Les Alpes Suisses, » murmura Draco contre l'oreille de Potter. Il crut le sentir frissonner juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent.

Ils atterrirent dans un talus de neige, et le froid coupa la respiration de Draco. Pansy glapit, probablement quand la neige pénétra dans ses souliers. Potter jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, puis il regarda Draco dubitativement.

« Ici ? » Demanda-t-il. Draco prit un air renfrogné. Apparemment, il avait été un peu distrait. Il voulait les faire transplaner dans le chalet, pas dans le bois d'à côté. Il essaya de nouveau, et cette fois ils arrivèrent dans un salon douillet, quoique très froid.

Il n'y avait pas de signes immédiats de lutte, aussi Potter chercha dans la cuisine pendant que Pansy allumait un feu d'un jaillissement de baguette qui fit presque sortir les briques environnantes. Elle suréleva l'ourlet de ses robes pour découvrir ses chaussures trempées et ses bas. Draco évita son regard renfrogné et se précipita derrière Potter, qui sortait par la porte de derrière. Il nota les empreintes de pas un instant après que l'Auror se soit mit à courir loin du chalet, suivant la neige piétinée jusqu'aux arbres. Draco lui courut après.

Il baissa la tête pour éviter une branche de sapin et fonça directement dans Potter, le heurtant par derrière et le faisant tomber dans la neige. Draco atterrit au-dessus de lui, haletant et fixant les yeux trop verts.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'arrêterais, » souffla Draco, devenant extrêmement conscient du corps dur de Potter sous le sien.

« La piste s'arrête là, » dit Potter. « Ils ont sûrement transplané à nouveau. »

Son souffle embua l'air entre eux, et sembla très chaud contre le visage froid de Draco. Pendant un moment, il se demanda pourquoi Potter ne se battait pas pour se libérer. Il semblait presque que la neige environnante les avait gelé tous les deux dans un moment d'intemporalité surréaliste.

Draco laissa sa tête tomber en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Potter, si doucement, comme le toucher d'un flocon de neige. Comme il n'y eut aucune résistance, il bougea légèrement ses lèvres, taquinant, cherchant une réponse. Potter semblait être sous le choc, et Draco décida de briser ce trouble immédiatement. Il préférait avoir un Potter combattif et furieux entre les mains plutôt qu'un mannequin qui ne résistait pas.

La langue de Draco plongea dans la bouche de Potter, glissant dans une exploration gourmande derrière les dents, les gencives et la langue, quémandant une réponse. Il en reçut une totalement inattendue quand un gémissement choqué s'échappa de la gorge de Potter, puis – merveille des merveilles – les mains de l'Auror s'introduisirent gentiment dans les cheveux de Draco. La langue de Potter s'entortilla avec la sienne comme si elle faisait sa propre quête joyeuse, et Draco voulut soudainement les faire transplaner directement dans sa chambre en s'excusant auprès de Greg, parce que, zut, Greg irait finalement au Ministère, non ? Draco pourrait ne jamais avoir à nouveau cette occasion avec Potter.

Un cri perçant perturba les beaux fantasmes de Draco, et les lèvres de Potter s'éloignèrent. Le cri venait de Pansy, qui commença de hurler un nombre impressionnant d'invectives à Draco, insultant ses parents, sa morale et son égoïsme, et bien d'autres choses que Draco ignorait. Il fit seulement une tentative cursive de tenir le Gryffondor, qui se débattait comme un poisson hors de l'eau pour se libérer de lui. Potter se remit sur ses pieds, ressemblant à un rêve monochrome avec de la neige collée sur son ensemble noir et sur ses cheveux. Sauf pour les yeux – ces orbes émeraudes accrochés à ceux de Draco.

Draco se releva un peu avant que la main de Pansy ne s'élance et vienne se lier avec colère à sa joue, le faisant presque retomber dans la neige. Sa gifle allait totalement avec ses griffes.

« Salaud ! » Cria-t-elle une dernière fois avant de transplaner.

Draco adressa un sourire nonchalant à Potter. « Je crois qu'elle est bouleversée. »

Potter détourna le regard, et de la couleur se répandit sur sa joue pâle. « Goyle ? » Demanda-t-il, et Draco rigola presque. Ainsi, Potter avait choisi le déni comme défense. Il s'était probablement déjà convaincu lui-même que le baiser n'avait pas eu lieu. Draco pensa à l'informer que personne ne rejetait un Malfoy, mais décida qu'il serait plus simple de lui montrer. Il s'approcha et il entoura l'Auror de son bras, dont le corps commença directement à le rejeter une fois de plus. Draco attacha sa bouche au cou de Potter et le suça gentiment, décrochant un délicieux frisson au Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce – qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Demanda Potter de manière irrégulière. Les lèvres de Draco remontèrent et ses dents taquinèrent la peau de Potter jusqu'à atteindre la zone de velours juste sous son oreille. Il lécha et se frotta contre cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la baguette de l'Auror se lever paniquée. Draco admit sa défaite – pour l'instant.

« Pré-au-Lard, » murmura Draco en les emportant. Il pensait que Greg se sentirait plus en sécurité à Pré-au-Lard, où les villageois et les touristes pourraient être les témoins de n'importe quelle attaque.

Un bon plan, mais qui, apparemment, n'était pas totalement correct. Des cris et des sifflements de formules magiques les atteignirent à l'instant où ils apparurent devant Les Trois Balais. Potter n'était plus dans les bras de Draco et remontait rapidement la rue verglacée en direction du danger comme un lemming en haut d'une falaise. Draco le maudit et courut après lui, stupéfait que les tendances de Gryffondor stupide de l'Auror ne l'aient pas encore tué.

Tandis qu'ils contournaient la taverne, Draco vit la silhouette de Greg Goyle qui courait en zigzag d'un côté de la rue, en tombant plusieurs fois dans la neige. Un visage encapuchonné lançait formule sur formule dans sa direction – la plupart d'entre elles diaboliquement vertes – et semblait manquer surtout de chance.

Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard hurlaient et s'écartaient pendant que Potter lançait des sortilèges sur l'agresseur encapuchonné, hurlant des phrases bêtes comme « Expelliarmus ! » et « Petrificus Totalus ! » Honnêtement, son année en tant qu'Auror ne lui avait rien appris ? Draco courut après le trio, se débarrassant de sa lourde cape pour gagner de la vitesse.

Un « Accio ! » tira presque la baguette de la main de l'agresseur de Greg, qui se tourna comme un blaireau acculé et laissa une formule voler en direction de Potter. Le cœur de Draco bondit dans sa gorge alors que l'Auror l'esquivait – à justesse – et plongeait sur le côté pour en éviter une autre.

Draco hurla, « Incendio ! » et la cape de l'agresseur prit feu. L'homme la détacha et détala à nouveau après Greg, avec Potter et Draco à ses trousses.

« Qui est-ce ? » Hurla Draco, jetant un coup d'œil à Potter comme ils couraient côte à côte.

« Je ne sais pas ! Il porte un vieux masque de Mangemort ! »

Greg et l'homme mystérieux tournèrent à un angle. Potter et Draco contournèrent le bâtiment – pour trouver l'agresseur en train d'attendre. Sa baguette était levée directement sur Potter, et ses lèvres bougèrent pour crier une formule.

« Merde, » réussit à dire Draco avant de se déplacer de côté et de repousser Potter, se mettant directement sur le chemin de l'incantation. Il sentit une atroce rafale de douleur… et ensuite plus rien.

Draco se réveilla en se sentant au chaud et content. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et fut récompensé par une douleur perçante qui lui tira un gémissement involontaire. Toujours en vie, donc. Un mouvement à côté de lui l'amena à la déduction qu'il était dans un lit, et que quelqu'un était assis à côté de lui. Cette personne plaça une main fraîche sur le front de Draco – la manière universelle de dépister la fièvre.

S'attendant à entendre la voix d'une des infirmières de Ste-Mangouste, Draco fut assez choqué pour ouvrir à nouveau les yeux quand la voix de Potter demanda, « comment te sens-tu ? »

Draco combattit son mal de tête grandissant pour se focaliser sur le beau visage de Potter comme sa main descendait.

« Ma tête me fait mal, » murmura-t-il, et Potter acquiesça. Il fit venir une fiole d'une table proche et la déboucha.

« Ca va t'aider, » dit-il en mettant une main derrière la tête de Draco pour la tenir droite avant de basculer la potion dans sa bouche. Il resta mou dans les bras de Potter, et pensa que le fait « d'être impuissant » avait un grand potentiel. Potter le reposa gentiment sur les oreillers.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il, même si c'était immédiatement évident par le décor. Potter rougit.

« Euh… dans ma maison, » admit-il.

Draco se battit pour se retenir de sourire. Il avait pensé que cela lui prendrait des semaines, voire des mois, pour courtiser Potter jusqu'à son lit. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en être délogé facilement.

« Tu n'as été frappé que par un Stupéfix, heureusement. » Potter prit un air renfrogné et lança sur un mode de discours emphatique. « Et par l'enfer, pourquoi m'as-tu poussé de côté comme ça ? Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait lancé un sortilège mortel ? »

Draco baissa les yeux sur les draps couleur crème. Honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait. La manœuvre avait été instinctive.

« Si ça avait été le cas, autant que ce soit moi qui meurt plutôt que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Non. Je ne pense pas. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meurt pour moi ! »

Les mots frappèrent Draco durement, et ses lèvres se tordirent dans un sourire de mépris. « Même pas moi, hein ? » Demanda-t-il amèrement.

Potter rougit et détourna le regard. « Surtout pas toi, » dit-il, si doucement que Draco pensa presque l'avoir imaginé. Potter remua, semblant vouloir se lever. Draco tendit le bras et attrapa le sien, notant distraitement que le pull anthracite était sans aucun doute en cachemire, ce qui lui donna envie de glisser sa main sur le bras de Potter et sur cette poitrine musclée. Les yeux de Potter accrochèrent ceux de Draco.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? » Demanda-t-il, trouvant que c'était la plus sûre de toutes les questions qu'il brûlait de poser.

« T'emmener à St-Mangouste me semblait inutile puisque tu étais seulement stupéfixé, et je pensais que te ramener chez toi n'était pas une bonne idée. Je suppose que Pansy me jetterait un sort à vue. »

« Te lancer un sort ? Pourquoi ? » Draco trouvait beaucoup plus probable qu'elle transformerait les couilles de Draco en melons couverts de furoncles, si elle n'avait pas déjà déménagé.

Etonnamment, Potter ne s'était pas dégagé de la prise de Draco. Il rougit et regarda par la fenêtre, qui montrait la lumière décroissante de la fin d'après-midi. Il recommençait à neiger, et de tous petits flocons s'accrochaient à la vitre avant de fondre.

« Eh bien, je ne te repoussais pas vraiment, avant, » dit Potter doucement. « Quand tu… tu sais… tu m'as embrassé. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, au fait ? » Les yeux verts rencontrèrent le regard de Draco une fois de plus, curieux, mais prudents.

« Parce que je le voulais, » dit Draco simplement.

« Juste pour semer la pagaille dans ma tête, ou – »

Les mots de Potter s'étouffèrent quand Draco prit son poignet et le tira jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Le baiser était aussi béat que celui des Alpes. L'autre main de Draco glissa dans les cheveux de Potter et le maintint en place pendant que Draco traçait les contours de sa délicieuse bouche. Draco voulait gémir de plaisir ; merde c'était bon. Le meilleur baiser qu'il avait goûté depuis très, très longtemps. A la fois satisfaisant, mais le laissant aussi affamé.

Quand il libéra Potter, l'Auror se rassit et le fixa, respirant irrégulièrement. La main de Draco quitta à contrecoeur ses cheveux, et passa rapidement sur le bord de sa mâchoire, la caressant légèrement avec son pouce.

« Dis-moi, Potter, » souffla-t-il. « Dis-moi que ce n'était rien de spécial. »

Draco fit presque une grimace à l'idée de lui avoir donné la parfaite opportunité de reculer et de fuir.

« C'était… » Commença-t-il doucement. Draco attendit. « C'était… quelque chose. »

Un sourire malicieux et triomphant fendit les lèvres de Draco. « Tout à fait, ça l'était, » acquiesça-t-il, entraînant brutalement Potter dans un nouveau baiser.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco était étendu au-dessus de Potter. Les lunettes de l'Auror étaient parties depuis longtemps, comme son pull en cachemire. Ses yeux étaient si magnifiquement embués par la passion que cela demanda à Draco un énorme contrôle pour ne pas arracher le pantalon noir de l'Auror et exposer sa revendication une fois pour toute. Il savait que Potter ne résisterait pas, à en juger – merde c'était chaud – par les gémissements qui grondaient dans la gorge de Potter, et par l'érection si dure se pressant délicieusement contre celle de Draco.

Cependant, il savait qu'il gagnerait un plein chaudron de pitoyables récriminations Gryffondoriennes une fois que Potter aurait récupéré ses sens. Il ne voulait pas cela. Il voulait beaucoup plus qu'une seule nuit avec lui. Il voulait l'enchevêtrement d'émotions folles dans lesquelles Potter le poussait. Il voulait goûter chaque parcelle de son corps mince, et se réveiller avec ces longues jambes emmêlées aux siennes.

Malheureusement, cela signifiait faire les choses très lentement, pour ne pas faire peur à sa nerveuse proie Gryffondorienne. Draco bougea légèrement et passa sa langue langoureusement au-dessus d'un téton tendu sur la belle poitrine de Potter. L'Auror haleta et ses mains se resserrèrent dans les cheveux de Draco.

« Potter ? » Demanda Draco d'un air détaché.

« Hmmm ? » Répondit-il.

« Tu as attrapé le mauvais garçon, je présume ? »

« Hmmm ? » Dit-il à nouveau. Draco appuya un coude contre le lit et posa son menton dans sa paume avant de regarder Potter avec un demi-sourire patient. Après un long moment, Potter sembla réaliser que Draco n'avait pas l'intention de reprendre la séance d'embrassade avant d'avoir eu sa réponse. Potter soupira profondément et les yeux verts s'éclaircirent un peu. « Le mauvais garçon. Oui. Oui, bien sûr que je l'ai attrapé. Je lui ai presque arraché la tête quand tu es tombé. »

« Et c'était qui ? » Demanda Draco d'un air détaché, essayant de ne pas ressentir une bouffée de chaleur aux mots de Potter.

« C'était Dennis Crivey. »

« Dennis Crivey ? Ce petit Gryffondor insipide – ? » Draco réussit à retenir le mot Sang-de-bourbe.

« Oui, j'étais assez choqué, mais tu dois probablement ta vie au fait que Dennis ne voulait pas me tuer, voilà pourquoi il a seulement lancé un Stupéfix. Il ne se retenait pas sur Goyle. »

« Est-ce que Greg va bien ? »

« Oui, je l'ai déposé chez lui après lui avoir assuré que tu irais bien. »

« Donc, Crivey a craqué ? » Draco ne voulait pas vraiment que Potter perde sa bonne humeur, aussi il glissa les doigts de sa main libre sur la poitrine de Potter et traça les ondulations des abdos plats de l'Auror. Potter trembla légèrement sous sa main.

« Il tenait les Mangemorts comme responsables de la mort de Colin. Il voulait se venger. »

Idiot, pensa Draco. Le stupide frère de Dennis n'était pas obligé de revenir à Poudlard pour combattre. Dennis aurait dû être fier que Colin soit resté un « brave Gryffondor » jusqu'à la fin, ce qui était pratiquement la devise de la Maison. Il ne mentionna pas ce sentiment au brave Gryffondor à côté de lui.

« Encore une autre victime de la guerre, » dit-il à la place.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Potter. « Oui. »

« Eh bien, merci d'avoir sauvé Greg, » dit Draco en déposant un baiser sur le bord de la clavicule de Potter.

« Ca fait partie de mon travail, » dit-il.

« Je ne pense pas. Tu donnes toujours, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda l'Auror, se raidissant légèrement.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un te donne quelque chose, » dit Draco, utilisant sa meilleure voix de chambre. Et il avait une fabuleuse voix de chambre.

Il fit un chemin de baisers mouillés jusqu'au centre de la poitrine de Potter, et suivit la ligne délicate des poils jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Draco le déboutonna doucement, et descendit la fermeture éclair avec ses dents. Potter s'appuya sur ses coudes et le regarda. Les yeux émeraude étaient remplis d'incrédulité.

« Draco, je – » Commença-t-il, mais les mots se transformèrent en une sorte de gargouillement étranglé quand Draco prit en bouche le sommet de son pénis à travers son slip. Draco sentit une bouffée de pur plaisir. Draco, avait-il dit, et il n'avait même pas commencé. Il mordilla en descendant le long de la tige, tout en sachant que la taquinerie devait être exaspérante. Il enleva le pantalon de Potter, et douta que le Gryffondor déraisonné l'ait remarqué.

« Oh… oh seigneur, » dit Potter en bougeant pour presser davantage son pénis contre la bouche de Draco. Draco fit claquer la ceinture du sous-vêtement avec ses dents.

« Veux-tu que je l'ôte, Potter ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Oui. Oui, putain oui, » dit-il ardemment, et Draco lui rendit ce service, en saisissant ses hanches avec ses paumes et en faisant glisser ses mains, ôtant le slip sans perdre le contact avec sa peau. Quand il tomba sur les pieds de Potter, Draco inversa le mouvement de ses mains, les remontant vers ses mollets, ses genoux, et ses fesses. Le bout de ses doigts contourna le bord de l'aine de Potter, ne lui donnant pas tout à fait ce qu'il désirait.

« Tu es un démon, Malfoy, merde, un dé- » Le dernier n'était pas vraiment un mot, mais plutôt une sorte de glapissement, que Potter ne put empêcher car Draco avait pris son délicieux pénis directement dans sa bouche.

« Oh seigneur ! » Réussit à dire Potter entre de doux petits cris. Draco se sentait comme un dieu. Toutes ces putains d'années gaspillées à essayer de faire ramper Potter devant lui, et tout ce que cela lui avait réellement demandé c'était un peu de ça – il lécha un côté puis descendit vers l'autre – et de ça – sa langue tourbillonna autour de la tête et donna un petit coup gentil dans la fente – pour avoir son attention exclusive.

Les mains de l'Auror s'agrippèrent à nouveau aux cheveux de Draco, mais gentiment, plus comme pour s'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage que pour le guider.

« Tu es tellement adorable, » murmura-t-il en prenant Potter dans sa bouche si loin qu'il dut ouvrir sa gorge pour le prendre en entier. Potter gémit d'une manière que Draco n'avait jamais entendue avant, et son impression de triomphe redoubla. Il se concentra sérieusement sur lui, tenant bien l'Auror d'une poigne douce sur les hanches. Les mains dans ses cheveux les entortillèrent jusqu'à ce que Draco grimace.

Potter avait perdu son contrôle de fer – Draco avait dépassé sa réserve soigneusement entretenue. Cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment que Potter ne puisse pas la conserver ; autrement, Draco aurait été déçu de sa performance.

Potter hurla presque quand il vint, Draco savait qu'il avait essayé de retenir ce cri, mais il avait échoué. Les mains se serrèrent une dernière fois et Potter s'enfonça presque dans la gorge de Draco, malgré sa prise sur ses hanches. Un liquide chaud se répandit dans sa gorge, mais il était prêt pour ça. Quand les délicieux frissons de Potter s'arrêtèrent, Draco le suça pour le nettoyer, gagnant un dernier halètement, puis il retrouva sa position sur la poitrine de Potter. Il fixa les yeux émeraude et il ne se soucia pas de cacher son sourire de satisfaction.

Le Super Auror était, c'était prévisible, trop perdu pour parler. Il s'efforça de parler jusqu'à ce que Draco le fasse taire par un baiser. Il était satisfait que Potter ne résiste pas, démêlant seulement ses mains – enfin – des cheveux de Draco, pour entourer ses épaules.

« Je devrais – » Réussit finalement à dire Potter, mais Draco le fit taire.

« Tu devrais dormir. Ca a été une longue journée. »

« Seras-tu – ? »

Draco attendit, amusé par le rougissement soudain de Potter.

« Seras-tu là demain matin ? » Finit-il.

« Je serai là jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de partir, » promit Draco.

ooOoo

Weasley transplana dans le salon, aperçut Draco et poussa un long soupir de souffrance.

« Tu es toujours là ? » Demanda le roux de manière superflue.

Draco ne s'ennuya pas à leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« En fait, Potter ne m'a pas encore dit de partir. »

La remarque fut accueillie par un gloussement de l'Auror susmentionné, qui venait de la cuisine en portant deux grandes tasses de thé chaud. Draco en accepta une et laissa ses yeux glisser sur Potter, dont les lèvres étaient légèrement roses et gonflées par leurs activités antérieures. C'était presque dommage que Weasley ne soit pas passé une heure avant, quand ils testaient les limites des capacités du canapé à frapper contre le mur sans voler en éclats.

« Et je ne le ferai jamais, » dit Potter doucement en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Oh, allez, Harry, » gémit Weasley. « Ca fait sept mois. »

« Huit, » dirent ensemble Draco et Harry. Weasley s'effondra sur une chaise et laissa tomba sa tête dans ses mains. Draco se déplaça et Potter se glissa à côté de lui. Il replia le bras de Draco au-dessus de son épaule, prudemment pour ne pas renverser leur thé. Draco sirota le sien, stupidement heureux qu'il soit parfait, comme toujours. Potter savait comment il aimait son thé. Il savait comme faire bouffer ses oreillers. Il savait comment plier ses chaussettes, comment s'assurer qu'il y ait de nouvelles savonnettes dans la douche, et comment frotter ce point dur sur son genou quand il marchait trop…

Franchement, vivre avec Potter était mille fois mieux que vivre avec Pansy. Pas qu'ils ne se querellaient pas. Potter l'avait poussé à bout plus d'une fois, jusqu'à lancer des objets. Il avait attaché Draco… une fois sous la colère… et plusieurs fois après cela parce que Draco avait décidé qu'il aimait plutôt ça… Sa prise se resserra sur l'épaule de Potter à ce souvenir. Seigneur, est-ce qu'il existait quelque chose de plus sexy qu'un Potter déterminé et énergique ? Il se débarrassa de cette pensée.

Une fois, Draco avait ramassé toutes les affaires qu'il avait accumulées chez Potter, et avait transplané chez lui, fermement décidé à se noyer dans l'alcool jusqu'à la mort pour avoir fait une erreur si stupide, mais Potter était apparu sur son seuil vingt minutes plus tard.

« En fait, je ne t'ai pas dit de partir, » avait-il dit de manière catégorique, ces yeux émeraude lançant des éclairs, même si ses épaules étaient légèrement voutées, craignant un refus. Draco avait été tellement heureux de le voir qu'il avait tiré l'Auror à l'intérieur et qu'il l'avait baisé de manière insensée sur le sol de l'entrée.

Draco posa son thé prudemment. Le livre rejoignit sa tasse en exil sur la table. Ses souvenirs l'excitaient.

« Weasel. Tu ne devrais pas être ailleurs ? » Demanda Draco.

Le coude de Harry frappa brutalement les côtes de Draco, et Weasley prit un air renfrogné.

« Non. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux regarder. » Draco posa la tasse de Harry à côté de la sienne, puis poussa Potter contre le divan. Il couvrit le corps de l'Auror du sien et captura sa bouche dans un baiser brûlant. Le hoquet d'horreur de Weasley sonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Draco.

« Je suis juste venu pour inviter Harry à dîner samedi ! » Glapit Weasley, puis il soupira. « Et toi aussi, Malfoy, puisque Harry s'ennuie toute la soirée et veut tout le temps revenir vers toi. »

Draco releva la tête et rencontra le regard chaud de Harry.

« Tu t'ennuies de moi, chéri ? » Crâna-t-il en commençant de déboutonner la chemise de Potter. Weasley sauta sur ses pieds.

« En tout cas, si vous décidez de venir, faites-le nous savoir ! » Cria-t-il en bondissant dans la cheminée. Il partit avant que Draco ait défait les boutons.

« Tu es un vrai démon, » dit Harry, mais son ton n'était pas désapprobateur.

« Tu m'aimes comme ça, » murmura Draco en lapant un de ses tétons exposés. Il ne se fatiguerait jamais d'admirer le corps mince de l'Auror. Harry haleta.

« Oui, je crois, » dit-il dans un souffle. Draco se figea et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard limpide de Potter qui lui offrit un sourire timide. « Je crois que je t'aime. »

Draco n'arriva pas à parler, submergé par une vague d'émotions. Il offrit à Harry le plus gentil des baisers. C'était possible, juste possible, qu'il aimait aussi ce fichu Gryffondor. Bien sûr, Potter devrait travailler un peu pour lui extorquer cette information. Il n'était pas prêt à l'offrir comme certains Poufsouffles.

Avant que Draco ne se perde dans un bête bonheur parfait, il décida d'envoyer une carte de remerciements à Dennis Crivey à Azkaban. Le saccage meurtrier de Crivey avait mené un ancien Mangemort à un bonheur extraordinaire. Il pensait que Crivey devait le savoir.


End file.
